undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 15
The group are still on the road, they’ve been driving for five hours straight without any stoppages, it is getting dark as it is around seven o’clock Peter is still in the lead and the RV is now behind the Citroën, In the RV Jamie is driving the RV while Mark is sitting beside him in the passenger’s seat, Henry is sleeping in the back while Jean and Susan start to empty the five bags of guns to count them. Meanwhile in the Nissan Sarah is driving. “do you think what happened to Patrick was right, just abandoning him like that?” asked Kerry “well under the conditions that he was pointing a gun to Peter’s face then I don’t see why we should be worried from what he did” replied Sarah “do you think it will make a gap in the group?” asked Kathryn “do you?” replied a sharp Sarah, “yes, I do” replied Kathryn “I’m sure Scott and Peter will sort everything out” said Andy “oh, just ignore me then” replied Sarah “I think Kathryn’s right, there probably will be a divide, defiantly where Ross is concerned, Ben might side with Peter, but we just don’t know” said Sarah Back in the RV Jean and Susan have made out a list of the remaining guns that they still have: 1. Bersa Thunder 380 (6) 2. Glock-17 (2) 3. Glock-18 (3) 4. Glock-19 (5) 5. Berretta 9mm (10) 6. Mossberg 580 (5) 7. Mossberg 500 (3) 8. Remington 1100 (2) 9. Winchester rifle (1) And they have roughly 400 assorted rounds of ammo. Susan then gets onto the radio with Peter who was on channel 23 “Peter come in, this is Susan...over” said Susan over the radio “Come in Susan, over” replied Peter “Jean and I have just been counting the ammo, over”, “could you tell me this later on when I’m not driving? Over”, “okay, Susan signing off, over”. Susan then put the walkie-talkie back again and went over to Jean to help her put the guns and ammo back into the five bags. Around 10 o’clock at night they arrive at lane, Peter drives down it, the only lights there are the headlights from the vehicles, they arrive at a metal gate blocking the entrance, Peter then parks his bike at the side of the gate, and the others leave their vehicles in a line “Is this the place then?” asked Ben “Yes, it’s just up there” replied Peter, he then shined his torch to the building that read ''East Down Yacht Club ''“do you think that they’re here?” asked Ross “I hope so, the barriers are down anyway, we’ll just have to walk to the entrance” replied Peter, he then got out his pistol, Ben readied his rifle and Scott and Mark readied their guns, they all began to progress to the building. “shh, keep together” whispered Scott, they walked up to the steps to find the windows all bordered up “I don’t think anyone’s here Peter” said Scott “the windows, they’ve all been bordered up, they’ve got to be in there” replied Peter “want me to go check round the back?” asked Ben “Mark, go with him” replied Peter, Ben and Mark went over to the back door which was a single, wooden door that had also been bordered up, the two return “well?” asked Peter “everything’s bordered up”, Peter then shinned his light up to the second floor which was a bar room, they then heard feet inside “hello?” said Peter in a soft voice “is anyone in there?” said Scott, then they could hear people taking the barricades by the door away, soon they door opened “Peter” said a small boy around Jonny’s height “Gazza” replied Peter, the two hugged “get them inside, before they notice us” said a boy who was about 21, smaller than Peter, but fatter as well. The group all ran inside, there they were greeted by twenty people “Good to see you guys” said Peter as he hugged everyone “we thought you were dead or something” said Amy, a tall girl who hugged Peter “what’s been happening, ever since the outbreak happened we’ve been inside here” said Jack, who was the fatter boy “well we’ve been god, ish, we’ve lost about five people, what about you?” asked Peter who was now sitting down “well It all was so sudden the people all vanished, then they came back as Lurker’s, that’s what we call them” replied Jack, “let’s go back upstairs, it’s warmer there” said Laura, who was the smallest girl there. So the group all went upstairs. “we haven’t properly introduced ourselves yet” Said Jack “I’m Jack, I’m the oldest in this room, this is Laura” Jack pointed to Laura who had blond hair down to her neck “Gareth, over in that bed there” as he pointed to Gareth, who was at the door when they came inside “Amy, and Katy” who were sharing a bed and were tall girls “Jess and Kitty” Jess was brushing her hair and she smiled at the group, Kitty was about eleven years old, one of the youngest in their group “Stephen and Phil”, Phil was medium height and had ginger hair, Stephen was the same size as Phil but had black hair, “Rebecca and Alex, there twins” he pointed to the two girls aged thirteen sleeping in their bed, “Sophie and Georgia” who were now talking to Jess and Kitty, Sophie had long black hair and Georgia had a pale face and short blond hair, “this is Zach, Eve and Diane” who were also beside William in their Bed. Peter then introduced his group, after that they all sat around the beds “how long have you been on the move for?” asked Jack “well today, we’ve travelled 600 miles” replied Peter “that’s a long journey” said Katy “tell me about it” laughed Scott “we’ve had a bad period a couple of weeks ago, we lost three people in our group due to a walker attack, about a hundred of them appeared, we’ve been staying in the Mourns, then found Rhys and his group, stayed there for about two weeks then travelled here today” replied Peter “I’m sure you’re all tired, eh?” asked Jack “that’s an understatement of the year” laughed Jonny “Stephen, William, go get the beddings for Peter and his group” said Jack, So Stephen and William left “We’ll help them out sure” said Ross as he and Mark left the room with them. About twenty minutes later the four returned with bedding equipment, “what about our stuff in the vehicles?” asked Sarah “You can get them in the morning, we’ll release the barriers for you then, for now, just get some sleep.” Replied Jack as he got into his pyjamas, then everyone got into bed, and then Jack blew out the candles and got into bed. Category:Uncategorized